Propiedad
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Porque Fin se negaba a aceptarlo. Aquello que sentía cuando veía a Dinamarca y a Suecia juntos no eran celos. Sin embargo, había algo que le negaba dejar libre a Su. Berwald era de él, y ni Dinamarca ni nadie se lo quitaría nunca - FinxSuxDi Mal Summary


**Disclaimer: APH no es mío, es de Hidekaz-san. Si fuese mío, Francia, América y Prusia se pelearían por el corazón de Canadá (L)**

_¡Mi primer intento frustrado de un SuFin, yeah! Me ha quedado raro, SÚPER raro, pero bueno, soy principiante de esta pareja u.u ¡Espero y les guste! Leve mención también de un intento frustrado de DiSu, me gusta la pareja, pero no tanto como el SuFin ;D_

_Siempre quise imaginarme a un Fin celoso, y he aquí el resultado. ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

**Propiedad**

Finlandia no quería admitirlo. Se negaba a hacerlo.

Aquel sentimiento que apretaba su pecho cuando veía a Dinamarca cerca de Suecia no eran celos, ya que él _no_ amaba a Su-san. Vale; vivían juntos, compartían la custodia de Sealand – quien le decía _mamá_ a Fin y _papá_ a Su –, eran los dueños de HanaTamago y dormían juntos en la misma cama – pero esto era ya que Su-san era mucho más calientito que una sábana –. Se negaba a creer que ese sentimiento eran celos porque él no _podía_ sentir algo por Suecia. Eran simplemente amigos, camaradas…

… además de que se suponía que Dinamarca tenía a Noruega.

Cerró su maletín una vez que hubo guardado todos los documentos de aquella reunión, y sin poder evitarlo, volteó a ver hacía donde estaba su vecino del oeste. Suecia también recogía sus papeles en silencio, con aquella miraba de asesino que siempre se cargaba. Aunque Tino sabía que sólo era una máscara, ya que el verdadero Berwald era una persona tierna y cariñosa, incapaz de hacerle daño a una mosca.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo nuevamente aquel extraño sentimiento de felicidad que inundaba su corazón. Sin embargo, pronto su alegría se acabó. Dinamarca se alejó de Noruega – después de que este le hubiese insultado y golpeado – y se acercó a Suecia, quien puso una cara de molestia real. Aunque sonase egoísta, a Finlandia le gustaba que Suecia se comportara de aquella manera ante el danés. Siempre había sido así, desde que tenía memoria…

… ok, eso era una mentira. Él sabía a la perfección que antes de que él y Berwald se marcharan de la casa de Dinamarca, estos siempre se habían mirado de una manera distinta a como ahora. Puede que Suecia en el fondo si hubiese odiado desde un principio a Dinamarca, pero cada vez que peleaban… cada vez que sus cuerpos se movían en sincronía, tratando de encontrar el punto débil del otro… cada vez que por las noches ambos desaparecían misteriosamente… había algo en los ojos del sueco que le hacían dudar al finlandés de que ese odio hubiese estado allí por siempre.

Y no podía evitar sentirse molesto por ello. No entendía la razón, pero odiaba que aquellos recuerdos aún asaltasen su mente… y en cierta manera, le daba miedo que algún día ese brillo regresara a los ojos de Suecia. De _Su-san_.

Miró en silencio como el danés le pasaba un brazo por los hombros al sueco, y como este último trataba de quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito. Sin embargo, a Tino no le pareció que en verdad Berwald se esforzara por quitárselo de encima. Se mordió el labio con fuerza y sin querer frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde estaba Noruega cuando lo necesitaba para quitarse al sueco de encima? Oh, sí, ya se había ido de la sala junto con Islandia. Apretó los puños con fuerza, mientras que aquel sentimiento desconocido – seguía negando que fuesen celos – se apoderaba de su ser y de su juicio.

La vista se le nubló, la garganta se le secó, y unas tremendas ganas de matar a alguien recorrieron su cuerpo como adrenalina por las venas. Carraspeó un poco, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. Sonrió y moderó su voz, tratando de que nadie notara aquel enojo que le hacía ver todo de rojo.

- Su-san, ¿nos vamos _ya_? Peter-kun ah de estar esperándonos en _casa_ – preguntó, con su tono inocente de siempre.

El sueco dio un cabezazo de manera que se pudo interpretar como un _'sí'_. Golpeó al danés en las costillas con un fuerte codazo, logrando dejarlo sin aliento y que lo soltase. Sin perder ni un segundo, llegó hasta el finlandés, quien ya estaba saliendo de la habitación.

Durante su camino a casa, Finlandia apretó la mano de Suecia con fuerza, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que hacía. El sueco dio un brinco por la sorpresa de aquel gesto por parte del finlandés, haciendo que lo mirase preocupado. Tino miraba hacia el frente, con el ceño fruncido y con la boca ligeramente hecha un puchero.

- ¿P'sa alg' T'no?

El finlandés no le respondió. Iba sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos.

Él siempre había guardado silencio cada vez que veía al sueco y al danés juntos. Cada vez que los cachaba teniendo un beso – un beso que siempre iniciaba el danés, y que el sueco correspondía aunque no quisiera –. O incluso cuando se escaparon y el danés fue tras ellos – esa noche Su había desaparecido a media noche junto con el danés, y al otro día pudo encontrar un claro chupetón bajo las costras de sangre seca, producto de la batalla –.

Se aferró más a la nación que iba a su lado, y se pegó más a su lado. No podía imaginarse un mundo donde Suecia no estuviera. Había admitido que cuando estuvo bajo el control de Rusia se sintió más libre, pero había hecho falta algo… y ahora sabía que eso había sido la presencia del sueco.

Y ahora… le daba miedo perderlo. Le daba miedo que algún día Dinamarca viniera a reclamarlo como suyo, aunque eso fuese imposible en estos años. No quería admitir que era amor lo que sentía por Berwald, porque le daba miedo. Le daba miedo de que aquel sentimiento empeorase las cosas… Le daba miedo pensar que tal vez él no tenía el control sobre el corazón del sueco.

- ¿T'no?

Regresó a la realidad de golpe. Miró a Suecia, quien lo miraba fijamente y preocupado. Le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que lograban calmar a medio mundo. Se aferró del brazo del sueco como si fuese una colegiala enamorada, haciendo que Berwald se sonrojara notoriamente.

- Descuida, no pasa nada – dijo, aunque fue más para sí que para otra persona.

No, mientras que Suecia estuviese a su lado, no pasaba nada. Podía no tener el corazón de la nación para él… pero sin duda alguna, defendería con todo lo que tenía a lo que era suyo.

Porque Suecia era de él. Era suyo, de _su_ propiedad. Y Dinamarca ni nadie se lo quitarían ahora ni nunca. De eso se iba a encargar él. Era capaz de matar para proteger lo suyo. Sonrió ampliamente, y se concentró en pensar que haría esa noche para cenar…

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
